Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to muscle stretching devices and methods of using the stretching devices for stretching muscles of a leg of user, and in particular, devices and methods of stretching hamstring and/or gastrocnemius muscles of a user.
Background of Related Art
Stretching of the body is performed for a variety of reasons, including, for example, decreasing muscle tone, increasing range of motion, improving flexibility, decreasing pain, and/or preventing injury. Equipment has been developed to aid in stretching different parts of the body, such as the arms and legs. Examples of devices for leg stretching are described in: U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,415, which relates to a “Universal Exercise Apparatus for Performing Hamstring Flex and Other Exercises;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,427, which relates to a “Leg Stretching Apparatus;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,222, which relates to an “Exercise Device;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,759, which relates to a “Stretching Apparatus;” U.S. Pat. No. 7,476,182, which relates to a “Horizontal Hamstring Stretcher;” U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,936, which relates to a “Stretching and Conditioning Apparatus;” U.S. Patent Appl. Pub. No. 2002/0193710, which relates to a “Leg Stretching Apparatus;” and Korean Patent Pub. KR 2011/0017047, which relates to an “Apparatus For Evaluation Hamstring Tightness Or Flexibility And Method Thereof.”